Stalker to Love
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Bukan tanpa alasan Wen Junhui mendudukkan diri pada tepi sungai itu. Ketika ditanya, ia bukan pecinta alam. Ia hanya mencintai seorang pecinta alam. Itu saja, tidak lebih, tapi tolong jangan dikurangi. SVT FF / Junhui / Minghao / JunHao.


_[YungSoo-ssi Project, SooChan is the creator for this fanfiction]_

Tubuhnya duduk bersama temaram senja. Di antara gemerisik sungai dan keramaian binatang malam. Dikenakan olehnya kemeja biru tua yang dipakai sembarang, bercampur bersama warna senja yang menggiring malam pelan-pelan.

Tentu, ia tidak memperhatikan aliran air sungai dalam dua jam itu, tidak juga menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa dingin itu, atau langit yang arakan awannya telah tersapu bersih.

Junhui tidak sedang mengamati alam, ia bukanlah pecinta hal-hal seperti itu, jika kau tanya, maka sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali ia membuang sampah sembarangan dalam sebulan. Junhui bukanlah pengamat alam, apalagi pecintanya. Hanya saja, bisa dikatakan, bahwa ia mencintai seorang pecinta alam.

"Aku pulang duluan," anak itu, bukan Junhui, melainkan lagi-lagi bersurai coklat kelam yang berdiri dari duduknya, merenggangkan tangan. "Selamat malam."

Junhui mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan antara ia dengan laki-laki bertubuh ringkih itu, yang wujudnya menghilang pelan-pelan dari semakin jauh ia berjalan. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

Jangan bilang Junhui bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui nama anak itu, tentu saja ia tahu. Namanya Xu Minghao. Bocah mandarin, sama sepertinya, yang berkuliah disatu jurusan yang sama, bahkan mengambil beberapa kelas yang sama.

Xu Minghao yang adalah seorang pecinta lingkungan, bahkan ikut berdemo di gedung pemerintahan untuk mengajukan keberatannya atas pembuatan lahan parkir di daerah dekat sungai itu –tempat biasa Junhui dan Minghao bertemu.

"Fuh," Junhui meniup ujung anakan rambutnya yang jatuh dan menghentam tepi matanya, kemudian berdiri, tiada lagi alasan ia berada di pinggiran sungai itu, Xu Minghao telah pulang, maka jugalah ia.

Namun belum ada ia semenit berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang. Laki-laki bermarga Xu itu sudah terlihat lagi.

"Ah, Minghao, kau meninggalkan sesuatu?" Junhui menegur, melihat Minghao kembali ke tepian sungai dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dan tatapannya yang jernih itu langsung berkerutan bingung.

"Wah, kau tahu namaku?"

.

.

Ingatkan Junhui, ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Minghao. Berkenalan pun tidak. Ia menyukai anak itu diam-diam, mencari datanya diam-diam, dan mengikuti seluruh kegiatannya diam-diam.

Yaya.

Junhui tahu.

Dia penguntit. Stalker. Manusia mengerikan yang suka ikut campur urusan orang. Atau terserahlah kalin menyebutnya apa.

Junhui sadar diri, dia hanya stalker. Tidak lebih, tapi tolong jangan dikurangi. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

Stalker to Love

Junhui. Minghao. JunHao

©SooChan

.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kita satu kelas?" Minghao berdecak atas kebodohannya untuk tidak menyadari eksistensi Junhui di kelas-kelas di mata kuliahannya. "Pantas saja setiap kita bertemu, aku merasa pernah melihatmu."

"Hm," Junhui mengangguk singkat. Alih-alih, ia terlihat _swag_ atau keren yang dalam beberapa hal bisa menjatuhkan beberapa panah cinta pada ibu-ibu tetangga –sebenarnya dalam hatinya 'Junhui, kau pasti tampan sekarang. Tidak apa-apa, tetaplah keren, hiraukan wajah manis bocah China sialan ini. Tahan dirimu untuk tidak menjerit'.

Junhui senang mengikuti Minghao ke taman dekat sungai di kota, pura-pura mengamati alam atau sekedar membaca buku, dan dalam analisanya, Minghao terlalu polos untuk menyadarinya.

"Junhui, kan?" Minghao berkata, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya sebentar, sebelum ia melirik pada jalanan di belakangnya. "Aku harus pergi, sudah malam, besok kita bertemu lagi."

Junhui hampir tersedak. _Besok kita bertemu lagi_. Namun wajahnya hanya mengangguk singkat, dia selalu menjaga imagenya sebagai manusia sok ganteng yang dijeriti puluhan anak perempuan.

"Oh, Junhui, apa kau pengamat alam juga?" Minghao bertanya, mengerjap mata dua kali.

"Hm, tidak, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya tanya. Soalnya kau senang sekali ke sini. Kupikir kau selalu mengamati alam."

"Tidak, bukan itu sih yang kuamati."

"Lalu-lalu?"

"Orang yang aku suka."

Junhui pikir jawabannya itu terlalu frontal. Karena demi celana dalam teman seasramanya yang selalu berhamburan, di taman itu tidak pernah banyak orang yang bisa diamati, selain Minghao, tentu saja. Ia menelan air liurnya, berharap cemas jawabannya itu tidak membuat sebuah malapetaka.

"Oh, apa kau suka bibi Jung?"

"Wut? No," Junhui mengherdik, bibi Jung itu si janda dua anak yang selalu nakal dengan anak yang lebih muda yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pengurus taman. And hell, no. Masa wajah modelisnya itu tersanding dengan mudahnya dengan wanita itu. No. No. Big no.

"Ada yang lebih manis tahu, dari pada bibi Jung itu."

"Stthh, pelan-pelan, nanti bibi Jung dengar," Minghao mengedar pandang, kemudian tertawa cekikikan.

Junhui selalu menyukai cara Minghao tertawa, suaranya yang jernih dan terdengar kekanakan itu, atau bagaimana cara matanya menyipit, bagaimana bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tanpa dipaksa-paksa.

"Minghao," Junhui mau bilang, _kau manis sekali_. Tapi mulutnya malah berkata, "katamu kau mau pulang."

Wen Junhui. Kau baru saja mengusir eksistensi anak itu. Eksistensi orang kau suka.

"Ah-ah ya, maaf kalau aku menganggumu," wajah Minghao langsung memerah –walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan ia menundukkan diri atas permintaan maafnya, kemudian melenggang untuk berbalik sembari ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Junhui," Minghao berseru, atau setengah berseru, karena suaranya tidak begitu terdengar dari kejauhan sana. "Lain kali sapa aku saat di kelas!"

Junhui merasa degupan jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa lama, karena permintaan Minghao dan cara laki-laki itu memberitahunya dengan berseru di malam di taman yang remang-remang. Bahkan dari jauh pun, wajahnya masih manis.

"Te-tentu saja!" Junhui menenggak air liur, bicaranya jadi sedikit tidak jelas. Dan ia mengutuk itu, karena berpikir bahwa ketampanannya jelas akan berkurang –walaupun itu tidak terjadi, Junhui, kau masih tampan kok. "Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

.

.

Mari persingkat semuanya.

Perbincangan di taman dan sapaan pertama Junhui di kelas di keesokan paginya tentu saja membawa perubahan besar-besaran. Jelas sudah. Satunya anak orang kaya tampan yang bertingkah sok keren di depan gadis-gadis muda, yang diteriaki perempuan bahkan laki-laki –ini tidak mengada-ada, ada paling tidak tujuh anak kampus yang meneriaki nama Junhui seperti bocah perempuan kesurupan. Yang satunya lagi, laki-laki manis yang dikagumi satu sekolah karena keramahannya dan kepolosannya yang luar biasa akut –kronis, mungkin.

Oke, mungkin berlebihan untuk bilang kalau mereka sudah lebih dekat satu sama lain lebih dari sebulan. Tapi Junhui jujur pada dirinya sendiri, kalau mereka memang nyaman bersama.

"Hei-hei," Junhui memanggil. Dan Minghao menoleh dengan mata yang masih terpaku antara ponselnya dan keberadaan Junhui.

"Dulu status kita apa?" tanyanya dengan suara dibuat-buat bingung.

"Eum, teman sekelas?"

 _Yang benar sih teman sekelas yang diikuti stalker._

"Kalau tiga minggu lalu?"

"Eum, teman dekat?"

"Dua minggu lalu?"

"Sejenis sahabat?"

"Kalau sekarang?"

Tunggu dulu, Minghao mengerdik, seolah ia sadar, pertanyaan ini akan dibawa-bawa ke mana saja. Maka ia menjauhkan ponselnya. Menatap Junhui serius.

"Sekarang? Hmm, entahlah, lebih dari sahabat?"

"Namanya apa dong?"

"Keluarga?"

Dasar bocah polos. Junhui kira Minghao sudah mengerti.

"Dikurangi sedikit levelnya."

"Oh, ya, aku tahu, pacar?"

"Nah, kalau begitu, mau jadi pacarku, Hao?"

.

.

FIN

.

.

YAS.

JUNHAO is LIFE.

Ending terserah, mau Minghao terima atawa enggak, terserah padamu. Tapi aku sih maunya terima. Of course, siapa yang ga bisa terima pesona Junhui. Bibi-bibi janda dua anak yang suka menggoda anak lebih muda?

Dan mohon abaikan _skip_ yang kebanyakan itu –ya iyalah, ampe satu bulan getoh. Takutnya kalau beneran aku tambahan satu bulan itu masuk adegan, entar pada bosan. Aku sendiri ga suka baca FF yang kebanyakan adegan yang sama, biasanya malah kupercepat –kan sayang tuh kan ya, udah buat capek-capek tapi malah dicepetin bacanya. Tapi aku gak tahu sama kalian, mungkin malah suka?

Yah, berhubung FF Jun dan Minghao termasuk FF langka keramat yang sumpah bikin aku nangis atas hasil pencariannya. Aku berpartisipasi untuk menambah satu. Gak peduli yang baca dikit, atawa yang review cuman satu –kejem amat, jangan gitulah reader-nim, kalo bisa yang baca wajib review/?.

Uri JunHao mesti diselamatkan/?

But yeah. Aku ga cuman bakal fokus ama JunHao aja sih di akun ini. Jadi enggak bisa berharap banyak bisa bikin JunHao lagi –iya-iya, ini note lu udah kebanyakan woy.

Anyway, mind to review?


End file.
